board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Auron vs (10)Sub-Zero 2018
Ulti's Analysis I can't believe I forgot to list these two when talking about tired rivalries during the Vivi/DK writeup. Did you guys know this was their fourth match together, all with similar results? https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/2546-time-division-round-2-auron-vs-sub-zero https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/3273-division-8-round-1-auron-marcus-rydia-sub-zero https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/3290-division-8-round-2-sonic-sandbag-auron-sub-zero At least this was only their third contest together and second 1v1 match, but we weren't going to have anything new happen this year. The only fun to be had here was comparing this to 2006, and Auron lost 3% on the same character in a 12 year time frame. On that pace, Sub-Zero can win this match in 27 years or so. Until then, can we stop having this match? I suppose one could maybe use this match as proof Auron has fallen a little, but still. Boring match, predictable result. Safer777's Analysis We knew that Auron would win here. Auron is an elite and Sub-Zero is decent. So not much to say. Auron won but as I said before he didn't win with as much as expected. Well FF 10 has fallen of course but not that much for Auron to lose. Still a win is a win. Also look at Auron. If his design isnt' badass, I don't know what it is. As for Sub-Zero he was always my favorite MK character. I guess he is still recognizable here. Well I should have expected that. Still nice win for Auron to end this thing. Also I recently learned that these 2 have fought 4 times as of now! And the results are always very similar. Auron is dropping a bit as years go on though like Vivi VS DK has Vivi dropping a bit year by year so that means that Sub-Zero will eventually win! But we will not see this for a long time though. Auron is awesome. Tsunami's Analysis This wasn't a terribly interesting match to look at--the percentage stayed within .3% of 57-43 for the final 21 hours and 15 minutes, which is only mildly interesting in that the final percentage was very close to the edge of that range in favor of the loser--but it is an interesting one to interpret. Was Auron one of the weakest division winners this year, or were fighting game characters on the whole doing better than usual? Or maybe both? Division 6 was certainly one of the softest divisions, with the best established track record going to a character already known to be on the decline (Vincent) and the number two and probable number three being said #1's first two opponents (in reverse order; and yes, as many embarrassing losses as Magus has had, he racked up enough of a resume early that he might still be one of the more accomplished characters in this absolutely silly division). I feel like the fighting game characters were "up", though. The actual wins weren't necessarily there, because of rough draws (Scorpion got Pikachu in R1, and avoided embarrassment but still got beat pretty bad, and Chun-Li drew Ganondorf in R2 and did a very good job in a loss.) But outside of Guile's horrible loss to Kirby, they looked good. Now, part of that is that they weren't bogged down by lesser representatives--Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat are the strongest fighting game franchises (not counting Smash) and they were the only ones with reps, and mostly their strongest reps at that. But it's still interesting to think about. Category:2018 Contest Matches